Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss je mág třídy z Fairy Tail a také fotomodelka deníku Čarodějky má dva mladší sourozence Elfmana Strausse a Lissanu Strauss. Vzhled thumb|left|200px Mirajane je mladá štíhla slečna podprůměrnou výškou. Má dlouhé, bílé vlasy, které jsou vlnité s krátkym cůlíkem nad čelem. Její vlasy jsou vždy v podobě její nálady. V mladších letech byla více agresivní, proto své vlasy měla vždy v culíku i oblečení bylo gothické. Má modré oči, ženské křivky a smyslné tělo s velkými prsy. Její razítko cechu má na levém stehně a je bílé. Mirajane je široce známá pro svojí krásu a proto taky mnohokrát pozovala pro deník Čarodějky. Mirajane má většinou na sobě tmavě červené až rudé šaty, který mají na hruďi velkou růžou mašli a ještě kolem pasu má růžový pruh s mašlí, šaty dosahují až ke kotníku. Mirajane nosí rudé, vysoké podpatky. Náhrdelník kolem krku s modrou slzou a na pravém zápěstí má zlatý květinový náramek. Ještě předtím něz spadla na ní a její cech, tragédie na Tenroujimě, měla na sobě krátké světle růžové šaty, k těm ještě měla sportovní, růžové žabky. thumb|left|202px Po boji s Azumou měla svojí spodní část roztrhanou a proto si kolem sebe přehodila ručník a většinu těla měla zabalenou v obvazech pro její velká zranění. V mladších letech nosila Mirajane více ohalující až sexistické oblečení ve stylu gothic. Měla tmavé triko, který odhaloval její vístřich. Jako dítě neměla žádna prsa až když začala růst, také měla odhalený břicho. Nosila mini kraťásky u kterých měla bílí až stříbrný pásek a vysoké boty s jehlovitými potpatky vše měla v černém stylu. Kolem jejího zápěstí nosila démonický náramek ze železa a kolem krku měla černý pásek. Své vlasy měla svázané ve velké rudé mašli. Osobnost thumbV jejich mladších letech, byla Mirajane známa jako Démon (魔人''Majin'' ), ještě než její sestra tzv. zemřela tak byla nechvalně známe mezi zločineckými cechy. Oblékala se do punk-gothic stylu a byla poněkuď temperamentní a špatně se chovala k ostatním členům, zejména k Erze s kterou válčila od doby kdy byly ještě děti. Nicméně když její sestra zemřela Mirajane si to hodně nesla za vinu že jí neochránila a proto se její povoha změnila i stím že ztratila svoje magické schopnosti. Nyní je Mirajane laskává, milující a starostlivá osoba, které dává lásků svým přátelům, soupeřům i cizým lidem. Mirajane hraje mateřskou roli vrámci cechu a je často viděna jako servírka v baru. Zřídka kdy je prokázáno že je ve špatné náladě i když měla velkou hádku z Laxusem a moc se na něj nahněvala když nechtěl pomoc Fairy Tail '''proti '''Phantom Lordu. Mirajane je taky hrozně obětavá, aby zachránila své přátele mohli jsme vidět když se změnila na Lucy a chtěla se vydat místo ní k Phantom Lordu. Mirajane ukazuje velký talent v modelingu, ale také hraní na kytaru a zpěv. Mirajane je velmi populární a né jenom mezi svým cechem, ale po celé zemi Fiory. Historie thumb|left O její minulosti víme to že Mirajane zemřeli oba rodiče a pak se přidala do cechu Fairy Tail se svýma dvěma mladšími sourozenci Elfmanem Straussem a Lisannou Strauss. V té době jí bylo asi 13 let. Od té chvíle co vstoupila do cechu měla neustále konflikty s Erzou Scarlet. Dokonce dokázala zastrašit a šikonavat starší členy cechu, v její zálibě také bylo neustále škádlení Natsua, vždycky pro něj měla slabost a říkala že je rozkošný když pláče. V roce X781 získala titul S mág a to jí bylo 16 let a také se stala druhou nejmladší S čarodějkou, která působí ve Fairy Tail. Během S-mise se svíma dvěma sourozenci údajně zemřela Lisanna, která byla zabitý Elfmanem, protože nedokázal udržet kontrolu nad Bestií. Toto způsobilo Mirajane dlouhodobé nasledky: ztratila svoje magické schopnosti a také se stala laskavým a mateřským člověkem. Magické schopnosti Take Over '(''Teiku Ōbā): Tato magie jí umožňuje převzít sílu a schopnosti jiných tvorů a Mirajane je v této oblasti naprůměrně dokonalá. Se svýma sourozencema je popisovaná jako '''Take Over Siblings. Satan Soul '' Je velmi mocné kouzlo a díky němu také dostala přezdívku 'Démon'(Majin) '' *'thumbSatan Soul '(Satan Sōru): jí umožňuje převzít vzhled a schopnost démonické bytosti. Když toto kouzlo aktivovala po dvou letech abstinenci, kolem sebe udělal velký magický výbuch, který zničil okolní oblast. :: Vzhled: 'Když použije Mirajane toto kouzlo, její vzhled se dramaticky změni. Její oči z těmní vzhled a barvu, její řasy se prodlouží a taky se z černají. Od čela, přes její práve oko až k bradě má Mirajane jizvu a také můžemě vidět změnu jejích uší, které připomínají ty Elfí. Její vlnité vlasy se stávají divočejší a stoupají nahoru a její culík nad obočím se také prodlouží. Na sobě má Mirajane rudý sadistický úbor, který odhalujeje její krk, část poprsí a břicho. Kolem krku má mašli a jakou si kápi. Na stehnech má Mirajane další jizvy a nosí dlouho černo rudé punčochy a jednoduché rudé boty na krátkém podpatku. Můžeme si také všimnout že Mirajane narostla netopíří křídla a hadí ocas, její předloktí připopmína rybu a na svých rukách má jakýsi drápy, nebo rukavice. 'thumb|198px|síla Mirajane ::: Nesmírná síla: 'V této podobě vzroste Mirajanina sila do bodu kdy dokáže pohým hmatem zničit skáli, dělat do zemí díri. Když Mirajane bojoval s Freedem a ten také použil svojí démonickou podobu a střetli se jejich pěstí kolem sebe zničily přírodní okolí. Ona také zablokoval pouhou rukou Elfmanovu Bestii, aniž by se u toho nějak zapotila. ::: '''Let: ' Mirajane má pár netopířích křídel, který jí umožňují létat a dokonce jí i zrychlyt. ::: 'Odolnost: ' Tato forma umožňuje větší odolnost před vybušnýma kouzlama a také po různých výbuchů může stále bojovat. ::: 'Rychlost: ' I bez použití křídel je Mirajane velice rychlá, dokáže překvapit člověka a dokonce ho zranit bez toho, aby používala svojí magii temnoty. ::: '''Odolnost vůči jedům: V této podobě je velice odolná proti jedům, může je dýchat a nic jí to neudělá, dokonce snad jedy jí dávají sílu. *'thumbSatan Soul: Halphas' (Satan Souru: Haurfasu): Je další převzetí Mirajane a umožňuje jí převzít schopnsti a sílu démonického Halphase. Tato forma je natoli silná, že dokázala zničit celé město a proto mistr Makarov zakázal používat Mirajane tuto formu. :: Vzhled: '''Mirajane má na obličeji čtyři modré šupiny 2 z lévé strany a 2 z právé strany, mění své oči na démonické a rty jsou také více rudé jenom její vlasy jsou stále stejne, uši se mění na tyrkosově rohy. Její křídla jsou tyrkysové modrá a krásně rozprostřená a připomínají ty andělské křídla. Od prstů až do přeloktí mám obrněné tyrkysové rukavice a na nohou mám dlouhé obrněné kozačky. Nosí tmavě modrý proužkovaný úbor, který odhaluje její břicho a stehna, na ramenou má stejné modré brnění. Na zadní části těla má tyrkysový ocas. ::: '''Nesmírná síla: '''V této podobě se zvýši Mirajane dramatický síla do stupně kdy dokáže rozdrtit skály na jeden hmat a dokonce je schopná porazi svojí předchozí podobu '''Satan Soul, který byl používan Mary Hughes. ::: Let: V této podobě může létat stejně jako v přdchozí podobě možná i rychleji. ::: Cosmic Beam: Mirajane nabíjí kosmickou energii mezi svýma dlaněma a poté jí pouští na soupeře, při zasažení cíle se vytvoří masivní výbuch. ::: Odolnost: Když je Mirajane v této podobě její odolnost vzroste do té míry, kdy je schopná odolávat Racerovým útokům a poté pokračuje v boji. ::: Rychlost: '''V této podobě je schopna udržet krok s Racerovou magií. *thumbSatan Soul: Sitri (Shutori): Je zatím poslední a taky nejsilnější démonická forma Mirajane. :: '''Vzhled: '''Když Mirajane aktivuje tuto podobu její vzhled se mění do geometrickéh těstnění. Kolem obličeje má brnění ze zlatými rohy, její oči jsou opět temné a rty má také rudé. Vlasi se jí prodlouží a má je všelijak rozcucháné a zůstává jí její culík nad čelem. Na sobě má tmavě modrý a bílí úbor který má velký tmaví límec i tmavý plášť. Pod prsama má pásek a druhý pásek má na břichu a ktomu je připoutaná jednoduchá sukně. Na rukou má brněni ve tvaru ostrých drápů, které dosahují až k předloktí. Mirajane je obklopená plameny, který se zdají být součástí jí. ::: '''Plameny: '''V této podobě vychází z Mirajeniných nohou plameny a při každém boji z blizká dokáže uškodit více zranění soupeřovi ::: '''Rychlost:' V této podobě je asi Mirajane nejrychlejší, porazila Jenny Reyleight, která si ani nevšimla že se Mirajane pohnula z místa. ::: Nesmírná Síla: ''' V této podobě je natoli silná že dokázala porazit Jenny Reyleight jednou ranou a zničit rostlinou magii Cosmos. '''Darkness Magic ''(Yami no Mahō): Mirajane se osvědčila jako zkušený uživatel temné magie. Byla schopná porazi Justina Freeda a jeho temný rukopis. Když si Elfman a Evergreen vybrali cestu po které budou bojavat s Mirajane tak neměl žádnou šanci proti její magii. Mirajane používá temnou magii ve spojením svým Satan Soul. '''Water Magic ''(Mizu no Mahō): Díky velké magické síli a schopnosti, nám Mirajane ukázala že umí manipulovat z vodou. '''Lighting Magic '(Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): ''Mirajane v první formě Satan Soul, dokáže využít i bleskovou magii. (Byla ukázaná pouze v ANIME) ' ' 'thumb|link=' '''Tranformation '(Henshin Mahō):' '''Mirajane je velmi zručná v tranformovacích kouzlech, tato magie je její specialitou. Dokáže se přeměnit na zvířata či lidi a ještě dokáže přeměnit jednotlivé části těla. Vždy když na sebe vzala zvířecí podobu mohli jsme vidět její cop. Tuto magii dokázala Mirajane používat v její oslabené osobnosti. '''Sleep Magic' ( Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane ukázala dovednosti v Uspávací magii. Když Phantom Lord útočil na Fairy Tail, tak Mirajane nechala uspat Lucy a odnést do bezpečí, a nebo když na Tenroujimu zaútočily Grimoire Heart tak jí taky dokázala snadno použít na pěšáky. *thumb'''Dream Knock: '''Mirajane vytvoří bubliny, a ty začně na soupeře vymršťovat jako kulk, když oponenata trefí tak najednou usne. Citáty ,,Až vtedy, když si lidé uvědomí, jak jsou osaˇmělí začnou být milí." ,,Lidé nepláčou, protože jsou slabí, je to proto, že byli silný až moc dlhouho." ,, (http://cs.fairytailcz.wikia.com/wiki/ElfmanElfmanovi) To není pravda. Není to tvoje chyba, že Lisanna zemřela, jen jsi se nás pokoušel ochránit, to je celé." ,,Jed? To je jen dezert pro démona jako jsem já." ,,Každý život má svúj smysl. A ten tvůj také."